New Advencures
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: A new girl is here. She becomes friends with Jack, Miko, and Raph. They have many adventures together, With some old friends.
1. Chapter 1: A New Girl

Hello I do love love love transformers Prime. This story will contain my ocs (I have more then one) This does not take place in between any episodes it is separate. I probably will make take place after the episodes and movies. So yeah. Let's go!

Disclaimer: me: I own not a thing in this fanfiction

Bulkhead: What about the plot?

Me: Oh yeah, I own the plot

Bulkhead: And what about your ocs?

Me: I own my ocs

Bulkhead And what- (*me gives the if looks could kill look*) nevermind

Me: Ok so on with the story. Oh just so you know

Italics: thoughts

(Italics): Me talking outside of the story or characters talking to me

Bold: Flashbacks

Bold and italics: thoughts when in flashbacks

It was an ordinary day for lily (She my oc). She was just walking down the street. She lived in Jasper Nevada. When she saw Jack, Miko, and Raph walk towards the school she ran "Hey, guys."  
"Oh, hey, Lily." Jack called back

Lily caught up to them. They all walked into the school together. When Lily was in her class she started to drift off into thought. I still remember the the first day I met those three:

Flashback:

Lily was walking up the steps to the school. It was her first day and she was frightened. What if I don't fit in? What if I get bullied? What if people don't like me? Lily couldn't stop these thoughts from going through her head.

She looked at her time table and saw her first class was history. Where is that? Lily wondered.

That's when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking I should have looked where I was going." Lily apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Said a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Lily looked at him as he smiled and reached out a hand and helped Lily up.

"You new here?" He asked

"Yeah I am" Lily said

"Well, I'm Jack, Jack Darby." Jack introduced himself.

"Hi, Jack I'm Lily, Lily Prime." Jack looked at her with surprised. "What is it did I say something wrong?" Lily asked worried that she had offended Jack somehow.

"Oh, no. You just remind me of a friend." Jack reassured her. "So what were you looking for?"

"Oh, I can't find my first class." Lily told Jack about her predicament.

"Oh, what is your first class?" Jack asked.

"History." Lily told him.

"Oh, it just up the hall two doors down." Jack said. "Here I'll lead you there."

"Ok, thanks." Lily smiled.

When jack lead Lily to her classroom he took off to go to his class.

When Lily went in she sat beside a girl with small pigtails, Pink streaks in her hair. The girl also had brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Miko."The girl introduced herself to Lily.

Lily looked at her. "Hi, I'm Lily."

Miko looked at Lily really hard. Lily looked away. "You're here aren't you?"

"Um, yes. How did you know?" Lily asked

"I know pretty much everyone at this school." Miko told Lily.

Lily looked at Miko and was about to say something but the bell rang and interrupted her.

Then class began.

After class was over. Lily went to her next class and when that class was over she went to the cafe.

"Hey, Lily over here." She saw Miko call.

Lily made her way was also sitting there. There was also another boy there. "Hi, I'm Raph." He introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Lily." Lily said.

"I heard that you're new here." Raph said.

Lily sat down beside Miko. "Yeah I am."

"That's cool so am I." Raph told her.

"Oh, really?" Lily said curiously.

"Yeah, I just came here this year." Raph said.

Then all four talked until the bell rang as a warning that classes were about to start.

"Well see you later." Jack called.

Lily looked back at him "Yeah, see you."

Flashback end

They were so nice that day. Now we're friends. Lily thought.

Then the bell rang and Lily went to her next class.

After school was over, Lily went over to Jack, Miko and Raph. "Hey, guys want to hang out?" Lily asked.

"Oh um sorry can't today gotta go." Jack said nervously.

Then all three left. Ily knew something was up with them. So she followed them. Then she saw Jack on a motorcycle. When did Jack get a motorcycle? Lily asked herself.

So, Lily got even more suspicious. She got her bike and followed Jack.

She saw him go into a military base. Why is he going in there? Lily wondered. She went off to the side and sneaked into the base.

Then she followed Jack again. When she got to where Jack was she saw him get off his bike and go inside the building.

She still followed him and what she saw shocked her. She gasped. Everyone in the base looked at her.

Miko, Raph and Jack looked at her.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Scrap." He said

Well that's that. I bet you can guess who she saw. 

Well bye :D 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Bot

**Hi again,**

 **I like this story so far. It is so exciting and suspenseful. Well time for an update.**

 **Disclaimer: Me: I do not own anything**

 **Arcee: You sure.**

 **Me: *Eye roll* I own the plot and the ocs. Now without any further interruptions let's go!**

 _Italics: thoughts_

 _(Italics):_ Me talking outside of the story or characters talking to me

 **Bold** : Flashbacks

 _ **Bold and italics**_ : thoughts when in flashbacks

Lily just stared.

She couldn't believe her eye there stood huge robots. _(Well, it would be a shock)_

"Wow." Was all Lily could say.

She was snapped out of her amazement when jack said 'Scrap'.

She then looked at Jack, Miko, and Raph. "Who are they?"

"Well," Jack started and pointed to a blue smaller robot "this is Arcee." Jack said. _(One of my favorites)_

Miko ran to a green robot "This is Bulkhead!" Miko said excitedly.

Then a yellow robot came up to her "This is bumblebee." Raph introduced Lily to Bumblebee. _(One of my favorites)_

Then she heard a little gron. "Oh, and the white and orange one over there is Rachet." Jack told her.

Ask the robots came in from hearing the commotion. "There Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Smokescreen _(One of my favorites)_ , and Optimus Prime." Miko pointed to all of them.

"Hi, I'm Lily" Lily said with a nervous chuckle.

Then a turquoise blue and yellow robot came in. She was the same size as Arcee. She also looked like Arcee. "Who's she?" Lily asked

"That is Timestreak." _(OMy oc)_ Optimus Prime told her.

"Cool." Lily said.

Then she saw Rachet look at her. "Honestly another human?"

Lily then looked at Rachet. And saw the annoyed look on his face. Lily then looked away.

"Hey Lily over here." Miko called and Lily went over.

As the day went on Lily hung out with Jack, Miko, and Raph.

After when the sun was almost down, Arcee turned into a motorcycle and Jack climbed on her and they went back to Jack's house. "Bulkhead turned into a van, Miko went in and they went back to Miko's house. Bumblebee turned into a chevy and Raph went into the chevy and they went to Raph's house.

"So I guess I'll get going." Lily said.

"Wait" Optimus Prime called. Lily stopped and looked at Optimus as he continued. "You knowing of our existence has made you a target." Optimus then looked around. "Timestreak, you will accompany Lily home." Timestreak then nodded and turned into a Daihatsu - Sirion.  
"Cool." Lily said calmly.

"Come on get in." Timestreak told her.

When they got to the gates, they picked up Lily's bike. "So, Timestreak-" Timestreak interrupted her. "Call me Streak."

"Oh, ok. So streak can you tell me what's happening." Lily asked

Streak sighed. "There was a war on our home planet cybertron. We were chased away. We are here on Earth to protect it from our enemies. The decepticons. Starscream, is their leader. No one took him seriously. But now we do." Lily kept listening. "It was a long and hard battle. We were fighting over who knows what. It seemed that Starscream just liked to fight. So now we're here on Earth." Streak told her.

"Oh, so you're here until you can get home." Lily said.

"That's right." Streak said.

"Hey this is my home." Lily said. As she got out of the Daihatsu - Sirion. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep." Streak said enthusiastically.

The next Streak took Lily to school and after school when they were all waiting for their bots, Jack went over to Lily. "Hey, Lily your last name is Prime right?"

"Yeah why?" Lily asked

Jack rubbed his head. "Are you related to Optimus?" Jack asked.

"Nope. This is the first time I've heard of him." Lily told Jack.

"Oh, ok. Just wanted to know." Jack said.

Then their bots came and took them to HQ.

 **That's all I can think of for now. So bye.**


End file.
